Revenge of the Spawn
by Jack Reacher
Summary: The Dragon balls have returned to earth now its Goku Jr turn to save earth. This is a story of the next generation. Some new characters some new battles same action. Follow Goku Jr as he discovers his destiny.
1. Chapter 1 The A Rival

AN: Im using this FF to learn how to write. I've limited my self to only re-doing a chapter 3 times(Else ill never post). So hopefully the chapters will get better and better.

The A rival

"Welcome Goku. I see you got my invite." A well-defined white and royal steel-blue alien shouts, flouting 700 meters in the air. His tail hanging with the tip flapping like a naughty, playful cat's.

Goku looking distraught at all the destruction created. Huge buildings crumbling in the back ground. Smoke rising from a two kilometer gash in the earth, created by a full power death beam. While facing the city the alien powers up for another Death beam.

"STOP!" Goku rushes and grabs the aliens arm. Pointing it away from the half destroyed Radish city. The death beam hits a mountain and cuts it in half. The alien gets a smirk and backhands Goku away from him."How dare you touch me you stupid monkey." Doing a rush knee kick to Goku's abdomen. He whispers:"Now This Is Getting Fun!" Smiling like a Chester cat.

Goku: "Why…Why all this destruction?"

The Alien: "To get your attention Goku. So I can take revenge on you and this excuse for a planet."

Goku: "I won't allow you to kill any more people!"

Goku Junior is a handsome eighteen year old boy brought up by his grandmother Pan. He has arrived at radish city after an unknown alien started to blow it up. The last time the inhabitants of earth saw this level of destruction is when Omega Shenron was alive.

Goku has dreaded the day a new threat arrives on planet earth for a long time. Ever since the dragon balls reappeared. Pan has trained Goku to be ready for any threat. He feels obligated to protect the citizens of earth. If someone wants to fight to prove they are the strongest or to use the dragon balls to hurt people he will fight them.

Now that the dragon balls have returned to earth it was inevitable that evil doers will want to use them for personal gain and sinister plots. The time for Goku Junior to test his skills has arrived.

The Alien: "You won't be able to stop me. I will defeat you Goku." The egotistical alien then turns to face Goku. "I will have my revenge over you, for humiliating my family. My father Freeza, Cooler and my grandfather King Cold, I will rip a limb off your body for each of them. Then I will gather all seven Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. Taking the destiny my father thought was his. I'll then have the power to rule over the universe… forever."

Goku with a pale face shouts "Kreeza!"

Going into a running stance ready for battle Kreeza yells "Death Break". Kreeza rushes to Goku again. This time he punches him in the abdomen with a fierce right hook. Then he inflicts massive damage by hitting Goku higher into the air with a frenzy of round-house kicks. While Goku flies helplessly into the air, Kreeza sonic-warps above him and deals a bone crushing swing-hook kick to the back of his neck. Goku spitting blood hurdles towards the ground and hits it so hard he creates a creator the size of a football field. Kreeza laughing like a mad scientist starts with his Death Beam Barrage. Firing blindly into the lingering dust cloud Goku's impact created. The beams that look like thin bullet trails explode like mushrooms all over the ground.

Kreeza the sun of Freeza has returned to earth in his Grandfather's spaceship to kill Goku and gain immortality from the wish granted by the dragon balls. Kreeza has been ridiculed by stories of how his family was defeated by Saiyans on earth. The family, planet trade business of clearing planets for profits have not been the same. Customers are complaining that old inhabitants of conquered planets have started to revolt against the new owners. New planets are more defensive and the name of the Cold family is worthless. Kreeza wants to rejuvenate his family name and be known as the strongest being in the universe.

Suddenly a gust of wind clears the dust away. Revealing a golden, spiky haired Super Saiyan 3 Goku. His muscle filling the tight turquoise shirt. His blue top is completely torn on his left shoulder. The traditional yellow pants that his grandmother Pan makes him wear have holes at both knees and you can see his big toe through his red boot.

Goku:" I will not allow that to happen Kreeza"

Kreeza:"Nice hair. Monkey boy." Referring to the long super Saiyan 3 hair that is pulsing with golden KI energy.

Kreeza makes the first move and speeds toward Goku and gives him a powered right hook. It only nudges Goku's head a little. Goku turns his eyes towards Kreeza. Then Goku's head follows his eyes. Kreeza gets a weird chill up his spine, because what Goku just did actually looked really creepy. Wiping blood from his lips Goku says. "Your reign of terror ends now Kreeza"

A fears punch and kick frenzy ensues and Kreeza starts to realize he doesn't have enough power. The Saiyans from earth are really strong. Really, really strong. He has under estimated the Saiyan race. He needs to think of something quick before he ends up like the rest of his family.

Kreeza seizing an opportunity of desperation conjures up all his strength for an all out final move. He moves away from Goku and starts with his Death beam Barrage. It hits Goku into the mountain side but Kreeza doesn't stop. Smoke and dust rise from the spot where Goku is being bombarded.

Finally Kreeza stops. Thinking he has defeated Goku with his desperate attack he waits anxiously while the dust settles. While Kreeza moves up a bit to see if he can get a better view he doesn't notice Goku just behind him.

" What you looking for?" Goku asked peering over Kreeza's shoulder. Kreeza Got such a big fright his eyes went big as plates and his arms trebled in front of him like little twigs in the wind. Almost unable to take a breath Kreeza manages to ask "How?" Goku:"You should go home Kreeza. This is your last chance to go away. Leave this planet alone and never come back."

Kreeza: " I will not leave without the rest of the dragon balls". Kreeza holds out the five-star Dragon ball in his hand. Kreeza:"this is my destiny". Suddenly Goku hits Kreeza square in the face making him drop the dragon ball. Kreeza shoots into the horizon screaming like a girl. Goku powers down as he cannot feel Kreeza's power anymore.

Descending slowly to the ground to pick up the four star dragon ball Kreeza dropped. Goku looks intrigued and surprised at the ball as this is the first time he has ever seen one. But his grandmother told him all about them when he was younger. The last wish granted by the eternal dragon was for his great-great-grandfather Goku. The dragon and his grandfather then disappeared with the dragon balls.

In Other World Kibito Kai is waiting for something or someone. Pacing up and down like the long arm on a grandfather clock. Suddenly he looks up towards snake road. A Female with light blue skin appears. She jumps and lands on the new planet Kibito Kai is standing on. She falls on one knee buckling under the gravity. She tucks her long purple hair behind her ear and stands up slowly.

Kibito Kai:" How did you experience Snake Way Queen Kai?" Kibito Kai sent Queen Kai to King Yemmas Palace so she can see what new souls and visitors experience when they will travel to the new Queen Kai planet. Queen Kai:"It was interesting. King Yemma sends his regards Kibito Kai." Queen Kai is the new replacement for the old King Kai. Kibito Kai is giving a grand tour of the new planet and the people in Other World. The new Queen Kai planet is bigger and the gravity of twenty five times that of earths. Kibito Kai:"Come on Queen Kai. I need to show you the new addition we made to the Kai planets."

After the two Kai's had lunch in Queen Kai's new red house they got ready to leave as they still needed to go to Kami's place and talk to Dende. They have noticed that the dragon balls have returned to earth. They need to find out if Dende knows why they have returned. Kibito Kai:" I hope we can see Goku junior. I wonder how strong he has become after all the training from Pan?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Contingency Plan

AN: What I am experimenting with in this Chapter.

-Jumping around in one chapter to the same 2 places

-Minimal Dialog

The Contingency Plan

Kreeza still alive wakes up to find himself in a caved-in room. A beam of light shining through the collapsed roof of the cave highlights a rocky path to a metal door. Admitting defeat Kreeza doesn't rush back to Goku to fight him. He is smart enough not to make the same mistakes as his peers or at least that is the thoughts of the cowardly Kreeza. Instead he walks to the huge metal door with a mysterious green haze peering through the bottom corner. The metal door distorted and bent by part of the cave-in Kreeza created.

Walking into the mysterious room he triggers the automated lights and all the electronics also light up. He sees huge glass tubes filled with different coloured liquids bubbling away. Kreeza looking back over the bridge that spans over a cavern that has no bottom sees that it's an old Red ribbon Army Lab. The lab was created in a huge natural cave. Huge stalactites litter the roof and Kreeza cannot see where the end of the lab ends. Suddenly when he lurches closer to the main control panel a computer voice says "Welcome. The Atom project has reached maturity on phase one. Please enter DNA sample trigger for final processing of phase two".

Not sure what to do Kreeza talks to hem self out loud" What is Atom?" pulling a dumb face. The Computer answers and the screens lights up and explains. He learns that the Atom project is a contingency plan from Cell. Atom is a clone - created in the image of cell with enhancements -. It will have the regeneration ability of Baby and Buu. The Strength and KI of Broly and the ability to use Negative KI like Omega Shenron. Its purpose is to be the strongest fighter in the universe. Used as a weapon by Cell. Atom would be mind-controlled and used to create a perfect world free of Saiyans.

Capsule corp. is one of the biggest companies in the world. It's also the biggest building in West city. The huge dome chapped building looks peaceful from the outside but on the thirteenth flood there is a secret lab that is about to get very interesting.

Bulma is the CEO of Capsule corp. She is Also the secret leader of the Proton Fighters. Looking professional as always she is escorting Tammy to floor thirteen today.

Tammy has never been to Capsule corp. Her eyes are wondering around capsule corps entrance hall absorbing all the new sights. Bulma has recruited Tammy for her new experiment. Tammy is an all-star athlete and doesn't know anything about Capsules.

Tammy: "Bulma. What exactly have you brought me here for? I don't know anything about capsules and I don't think I'll do good being cooped up in an office cubicle all day."

Bulma: " It's a secret. So please keep it down." Whispering without looking at Tammy. Entering the elevators there is an awkward silence as Tammy just keeps on staring at the elevator floor counter. PING! To Tammy's relieve they get to floor thirteen.

Getting out they were not greeted by a friendly receptionist in fact there is no one to be seen. On the right hand side there is an empty office and on the left a dead-end hall way. Tammy gets called back from the empty office as Bulma walks to the dead-end hall way. Tammy getting more and more confused at Bulma's actions, follows her to the dead-end.

Tammy has met with Bulma for months now as Bulma sponsors her sports teams and they have become socializing friend. Just last week she went for dinner at the Capsule mansion. The dinner was cut short as Bulma had to rush off somewhere for business. But still this behaviour from Bulma is strange and Tammy is picking up on it.

Suddenly a blue laser peers from the space between two concrete blocks in the wall. It scans Bulma's eye and disappears. Bulma grasps Tammy's hand and takes a step back. The top part of the concrete starts to lift and the bottom part slides to the left revealing another metal door opening behind it.

Bulma:"Tammy I've come to know you over the past few months and i would like you to join me in this top-secret project." Turning around and softly grasping her other hand, she looks at Tammy with excitement. Bulma: "But... once you have entered this room there is no turning back. I give you the option to either join me and keep my secret or we can get back into the elevator and we can have lunch with no hard feeling from my side.

Tammy looks into the doorway seeing a glass tunnel with black lights. Thinking back to the time she spent with Bulma she cannot think of anything she said that would give her a hint of what's at the end of that dark tunnel. She can think of all the secrets Bulma has tested her with, she has kept all of them so far. But Tammy has her doubts about this request from Bulma. The tunnel looks scary and she gets a cold shill up her spine.

Back in the Red Ribbon Cave Kreeza has learned all about the Atom project. He is now trying to activate the second phase. The second phase needs a fresh DNA sample to activate and then be the controlling factor for the Atom clone.

He pulls on a small lever and the ground starts to shake. Jumping back almost onto the control panel he sees the floor opening. The smooth polished floor twists and turns to reveal a rising glass egg. Inside the egg-shaped glass dome Kreeza sees a chrysalis. The glass dome comes to a halt and opens to unveil the pulsating alien looking pod. Just like the Computer voice explained there is an opening at the tip of the pod. This is the place the controller needs to place his arm for the DNA sample.

Kreeza peels himself of the control console and walks around the chrysalis. Feeling it with his hand while still walking around he feels the soft fleshy exterior pulsing at the tempo of a heart beat. He takes a deep breath and inserts his hand into the opening.

He feels around inside the moist cavity. Something grips his hand and he cannot get it out. Kreeza panics and starts to jerk his arm around. He powers up but still cannot break free. Suddenly he feels his hand open and his palm starts to burn. It feels like a swarm of hornets have injected their venom into his hand. A sharp needle penetrated his hand and starts to suck his blood.

Kreeza starts to look pale and can no longer stand up straight. Now unconscious he is just hanging by his elbow. The chrysalis vibrates and spits out Kreeza's arm. The computer starts a big digital count down on the main screens.

Computer Voice:" DNA sample confirmed. Adequate level for processing. Final phase starting."

Bulma:" I knew you would say yes. I have so much to show you." Bulma is smiling from ear to ear. She has been looking for a new recruit to use her new mecha proton suit. As they walk through the glass tunnel Bulma starts to explain that she has created mecha suits to combat crime and to deter any aliens or demons from threatening earth.

Tammy:" So you are DR White? Leader of the Proton squad." Bulma:" Yes. I would like you to join our team and be the fourth member." Bulma leads Tammy to her office. They sit down on stiff leather couches. Bulma makes tea and Tammy starts to bombard her with questions.

Bulma starts to explain that the Green Proton member was the first mecha suit she created. Its purpose to enhance a human's strength to that of a Saiyans. The Black suit was designed with speed and agility in mind. The white suit was a mix of speed and strength. The media gave her the nickname of DR White because of her suit colour.

Bulma:" Tammy it's time for me to show you the workshop. I want you to meet Mike. He is my friend and helps me to build and design the suits." Tammy enters the work shop and her eyes start to flutter around so much she doesn't see a little table with tools on it. She knocks it over with graceful clumsiness.

Mike stands up from behind a work bench looks at Bulma trying hard not to giggle. Mike:"I'm assuming this is the new recruit that's supposed to be agile as a monkey." He looks at Tammy, still picking up drill bits and says "More gawky like a hippo in a tutu. " Bulma:" Stop teasing Mike. Tammy has decided to join our team. Tammy - Mike. Mike – Tammy." Mike helps to pick up the last drill bit and holds out his hand to help Tammy stand up. Tammy looks at Mike and her knees go all jelly. She almost falls again but she holds on to Mike's hand and holds her pose. Tammy:" T..Thank you."

Bulma:" Can we please start working. We don't even know if the suit will fit yet and Tammy has a steep learning curve ahead. It will take some time to master walking never mind fighting in a proton suit. Then we need to start testing the new Dimittozan Technology."

Tammy:" What is Dimittozan?" Mike:" It's the new technology I developed it allows you to..." Bulma stops Mike and tells Tammy to follow her to the change rooms.

The proton suits don't have controls like a big bulky robot suit. It uses the users muscle impulses to move and receive commands. Tammy needs to put on a skin-tight synthetic membrane. The membrane helps the user's body to communicate with the suits sensors. Its covers her whole body from the ears down to the feet except for some strategic ventilation holes. The membrane has some organic elements and for this reason stays cold on the skin.

Tammy:" Bulma! There are some pieces missing." Bulma:" yes. There are holes under your arms, on your chest behind your knees and bum." Tammy:" I cannot go out like this. Mike will see my ass." Bulma:" Don't worry all our membranes suits look like that. We are not gone change the suit design just for that and besides Mike is a nerd. I don't think he notices stuff like that."

The two of them walk back to Mike where he is busy making the final touches to a light blue Proton suit. Mike:"I'll do the decal and Photon lighting later. For now she is ready for a test run." He looks up and sees Tammy in her membrane suit. Mike's cheeks go red and he instantly has a dry mouth. Mike keeping his cool and tells Tammy to inserts her feet into the suit's boots. He then starts to close the rest of the suit around her. Tammy:" I see my boots are not as big as the others. Will I be able to fly?" Mike:"Yes with the new suit, flying will be done a bit differently."

He then walks to a control console and tells Tammy to brace herself he is going to start-up the suit. The membrane gives Tammy goose bumps all over her body as the suit powers up. Mike:" How does it feel? Tammy:"it feels good as if this suit was made just for me. It fits perfectly." Mike:" It is a bespoke suit. Bulma brought me your measurements when I started building it.

Bulma:" Tammy I'm leaving now. I don't think you will be doing any training today. Mike needs to first fine tune the suit to respond to you and sort out any bugs. You won't be able to move in the suit until you learn how the suit interacts with your body. Mike:" Food?!" Bulma:" Yes Mike. I'll send some up later. Why do you always just think about food?" Mike:" I don't. I think about other stuff to." He gives Bulma a big naughty smile.

A few minutes later Mike walks to Tammy still standing in her suit that's hooked up to the diagnostic cabling. They haven't spoken a word since Bulma left. He shows her the proton helmet. Mike:" I can change the helmet if you don't like it?" Tammy:" No it looks fine. Did you make it? Mike:"Yes. I have to warn you that the first time people use the proton helmets they panic a bit. But trust me you will be fine. It just feels weird when the Nano-soup fills your helmet and you have to breathe it in."

After Tammy and Mike got her helmet secured Mike walks back to the control console. He does a few checks and presses a button to start the filling up of the helmet. He rushes back to Tammy as he can see she is starting to panic as the liquid fills her helmet. Mike:" Hi. Its ok I stopped the process so it just covers your mouth. Are you ok?" Tammy unable to open her mouth because of the Nano-soup looks at Mike with big open eyes. She starts to relax as he looks at her with a relaxing smile. He holds her hand and tells her that he is going to fill her helmet to the top. He explains that she must hold her breath until the helmet is completely full. She must open her eyes first and then go against her natural instincts and take a deep breath of the Nano-soup.

Mike using the portable control console slides a bar to the top and the helmet starts to fill-up again. The Nano-soup is milky and you cannot see Tammy's face at all. She opens her eyes but she starts to panic again when it comes to the part where she needs to breathe. She starts shaking and when Mike wants to hold her hands she hits him across the control console destroying all the screens and other equipment on it. She couldn't see him but she did feel she hit something or somebody.

Tammy unable to last any longer takes one big gulp. The bubble of air visibly flouting to the top of her glass visor. The light blue suit is now just standing lifelessly in the work shop. Sparks are still spraying out of a computer screen Mike hit with his head. Suddenly the diagnostic cables shoots loose from the mecha suit and Tammy falls face first straight into the floor.


End file.
